The present invention pertains to the field of connectors for electrical and optical signal-bearing lines. More particularly, the present invention pertains to such connectors with embedded integrated circuits (ICs).
The prior art provides many types of connectors for connecting electrical or optical conductors. In addition, multi-element electrical connectors for simultaneously connecting several low frequency (including DC) currents-carrying conductors (i.e. two electrical lines each including several current-carrying conductors) are well known in the art. The prior art further includes a multi-conductor/coaxial electrical connector for simultaneously connecting a multi-conductor and a coaxial cable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,360 provides a plug member and a socket (receptacle) member. The prior art also includes connectors for connecting optical fibers, and even connectors for simultaneously connecting several low frequency current-carrying conductors (including DC) and also two or more ends of optical fiber, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,334.
In addition, integrated circuits (ICs) are well known in the art; the prior art teaches providing integrated circuits (ICs) for performing numerous different functions. ICs are available for use as voltage or current amplifiers, for test and evaluation of circuits, for use as elements of computers, for control, for use in connection with optical circuits (e.g. for performing one or another task of an add/drop multiplexer in a wavelength division multiplex signal), and for providing numerous other useful functions.
In many applications in which two or more conductors of one or more types of signal are used, it is often necessary to perform one or another kind of function at the location where the conductors are connected. For example, it would be useful to provide impedance matching at the point at which two conductors are joined. In addition, it is often useful to amplify a signal at a connector, using either an analog signal amplifier or a digital signal amplifier, or in a purely analog application, provide for either current or voltage amplification. In other applications, other kinds of functions would advantageously be performed at the point of connection of two or more conductors or one or more types.
What is needed therefore is a connector providing not only for connection of two or more conductors or one or more types of conductor, but also providing useful functions having to do with either the signals being conveyed by the connectors, or with the connection itself (including, e.g. test and evaluation of the connection).
Accordingly, in a first aspect of the invention, a connector is provided, for connecting ends of at least one pair of conductors suitable for conveying an electrical, photonic, quantum or optical signal, characterized in that the connector also includes at least one embedded integrated circuit connected to at least one of the conductors.
In accord with the first aspect of the invention, the connector may be further characterized in that it may comprise: a first housing for receipt of at least a first of the conductors; a second housing for receipt of at least a second of the conductors; and means, formed within the first housing or the second housing, for receipt of the at least one integrated circuit and for connecting the integrated circuit to at least one of the conductors in at least one of the pairs of conductors; wherein the first housing and the second housing are adapted so as to mate one with the other and wherein the integrated circuit is embedded in either the first housing or the second housing.
Also in accord with the first aspect of the invention, the connector may be further characterized in that it may also include a battery serving as a source of supply voltage for the embedded integrated circuit.
Also in accord with the first aspect of the invention, the connector may be further characterized in that power for the embedded integrated circuit may provided by tapping at least one of the conductors.
Also in accord with the first aspect of the invention, the connector may be further characterized in that power for the embedded integrated circuit mat be provided by supply voltage lines terminated in the connector.
Also in accord with the first aspect of the invention, the embedded integrated circuit may be for example an amplifier, or an impedance matching circuit, or a test and evaluation circuit for testing connectivity through the connector, or may provide a repeater function for a digital signal.
Also in accord with the first aspect of the invention, the connector may include an indicator for displaying a signal indicating an output of the embedded integrated circuit.
Also in accord with the first aspect of the invention, the connector may be a splice.
Also in accord with the first aspect of the invention, the connector may have a plug end and a socket end to which respective ends of the at least one pair of conductors are attached, wherein the socket has an elongated longitudinally extending cavity formed therein as the inner surface of a shell, wherein the connector includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced mutually insulated first contact elements disposed within the cavity, wherein the plug slidably registers with the cavity between advanced and retracted positions and has a leading end directed toward the base of the cavity, wherein the connector also includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced, mutually insulated second contact elements disposed along the plug, means maintaining a predetermined angular orientation between the plug and socket during relative sliding thereof and permitting relative rotation thereof at the plug advanced position, the first and second contact elements being out of engagement at the predetermined angular orientation and in engagement upon rotation in a single predetermined sense from the predetermined angular orientation to a closed contact position. Further, the connector may also include an optical connector comprising separable engagable collar members and optical fiber lengths coaxial with and extending to the leading end of the plug and at the base of the cavity of the socket, the optical connector being in a coupled condition when the plug is in its cavity advanced position. Further still, one of the collar members may nest in the other of the collar members when the plug is in the advanced position. Also further still, the plug and socket may each further comprise an optical fiber retainer substantially cylindrical in form, the plug optical fiber retainer extending along the length of and terminating at the leading end of the plug, and the socket optical fiber retainer extending along the length of the socket to the base of the cavity, wherein each optical fiber retainer comprises resiliently pliable rails extending along the length of the optical fiber retainer, the rails so shaped and so positioned so as to exert a radial force tending to center and align the optical fiber lengths so as to be coaxial with the optical fiber retainers. Also further, the connector may also comprise a plurality of longitudinally aligned sets of the longitudinally spaced second contact elements and a corresponding plurality of longitudinally aligned sets of the first longitudinally spaced contact elements, wherein the peripheries of the sets of second contact elements are of arcuate configuration extending circumferentially of the plug for less than 360xc2x0 and in a straight line, lengthwise of the connector. Still also further, the socket may include a well portion defined by a cylindrical wall formed in the shell, the inner surface thereof having longitudinally spaced recesses formed therein, the first contact elements being located in the recesses and normally projecting above the upper edges thereof and being resiliently inwardly urged by the second contact elements during engagement therewith, and including contacts connected to the first contact elements and projecting through the cylindrical wall. Even still also further, the orienting means may be defined by at least one longitudinally extending groove formed in one of the connector members and at least one slidably engaging protuberance mounted on the other of the members. Even still also further, the connector may also comprise mutually insulated leads disposed within the plug extending through its outer end and longitudinally along the outer face of the tubular strength member and connected to respective of the second contact elements. Still even still also further, the connector may also comprise a contact post affixed to and projecting rearwardly from the plug, the tubular strength member extending rearwardly through the contact post, a plurality of spaced terminal elements mounted on the contact post, and mutually insulated leads extending longitudinally along the outer face of the tubular strength member and connecting the terminal elements to respective of the second contact elements, wherein the integrated circuit is embedded in a housing slidably disposed to cover the insulator post. And even still also further, the connector may also comprise separable engagable conductor collar members and conductor pin elements coaxial with and mounted at the leading end of the plug member and at the base of the cavity and defining a coaxial connector, the coaxial connector being in a coupled condition when the plug is in its cavity advanced position.
Thus, the invention provides for embedding integrated circuits into the body of a connector, either in a plug member or a socket member or integral with a splice, for making the connector a dynamic part of an electrical system having sections connected by the connector. Use of the connector body as a vehicle for system circuitry saves space and avoids long wiring and long transmission times, i.e. it provides a higher packing density of the electrical system or parts thereof.